


The light in darkness

by MsPotatopots



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPotatopots/pseuds/MsPotatopots
Summary: Marinette, a beautiful princess, is cursed to be locked in a tower guarded by a mighty dragon, Luka.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2021 Exchange





	The light in darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_no_Kissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/gifts).



Sun knocked on the large tower’s door as it kissed Marienette’s cheeks through the window.  
The mere thought of waking up to see a new morning, living another day scared the beautiful princess. She had lusciously long, blue hair and deep blueberry eyes. Her milk white skin complemented these features.  
Her mother had died when she was young and she was labelled the reason for her mother’s death by everyone. Her own aunt, the powerful witch of her coven, despised her. After a few years, Marienette’s father died in a war, her aunt placed a curse on her so she would not cause further bad luck due to her presence, according to which Marienette could not leave her tower unless the destined knight saved her. What made the situation worse was her aunt’s pet dragon, Luka. Luka was the palace’s loyal servant, a short tempered young man. But one day, Marienette’s grandfather was poisoned and he was suspected. Marienette’s mother placed a curse on Luka that turned him into a dragon and no one, but she knew how to break it.  
Luka flew over the window, blocking the sunlight and turning the room that shone like a dew drop into a dark dungeon. Marienette looked at him through the window.  
“Seriously Luka? I was trying to read!”  
“Well playtime’s over then young lady. We have some spinning to do.” He said as he pointed towards the spinning wheel her aunt had given her.  
“Of course sir!” she rolled her eyes.  
Marienette put the book in the huge pile of grimoires belonging to various covens of witches. She had decided to look for a cure for his curse. For some reason she had always admired Luka. His courage. His loyalty to the master, everything.  
Days and weeks passed like minutes and hours in Marienette’s tiny world and her only companion was Luka.  
“Hey Luka.” She called out one day.  
“Hello Marienette.” He chimed with sarcasm.  
“Well I was wondering, now that we have no one else to talk to, why don’t you tell me about yourself from the past? Why did you betray grandfather?”  
“I did not!” he shouted. “But no one believed me!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I was framed. By your uncle! He was the one who poisoned your grandfather!And that day, I swore to end your lineage! To kill them all!”  
“What?! Marinette gasped. ” So you killed father and mother?!”  
“Yes I did. And I would’ve killed you too if not for-” he stopped.  
“For?”  
“Nevermind.”  
And that’s when they talked for the first time.  
Luka looked at her and flew away.  
For the next few days, Luka stayed away from the window. He just could not go there! Why? Even he was not aware of that!  
One night something peculiar happened. Marienette woke with a knock on her door.  
“Aunt is that you?” Marienette whispered.  
“Open the door, Oh! Princess. Your prince has arrived to rescue you and take you away from this prison!”  
Her eyes widened. No. This can’t be true. Why is she so sad? But according to the curse, only the destined prince could see the tower apart from Luka and her aunt.  
"How do you even know about me?" She tried to argue.

"You see princess, your tale isn't really a secret anymore. And after I started having dreams about a dragon, the royal priest advised I come and see you and since then there was something in my heart that was drawing me here"

Marienette was also convinced that this wasn't just a coincidence but there was still something that kept bothering her.  
“B-but how did you reach till my door?”  
“The dragon- he let me in.”  
Luka? Why did Luka let the prince in? Wasn’t he supposed to fight the prince?  
“Oh-ohh.”  
“So can you open the door, m’lady?”  
“Ohh yeah of course!” she ran towards the door.  
As she opened it, she saw a handsome prince bowing outside. He was tall, well-built, had blond hair and beautiful emerald eyes anyone would get lost into.  
“Prince Agreste, Adrien Agreste, m’lady.” He smiled.  
She was taken aback for a moment. Mesmerized by his beauty.  
“Princess Marienette, Marienette Dupain-cheng.” She bowed.  
“You're a beautiful Princess.” He smiled. “Now let’s hurry and get out of here!”  
As he led her out of the tower and towards the carriage, Marienette looked at Luka who was flying close by. Her eyes said, will you let him take me away so easily? Did I ever mean anything to you?  
Suddenly a blue spark appeared from nowhere and in no time, it painted the black sky blue. Marienette screamed as she saw Luka burn with a blue flame.  
“Well I guess this is a part of the curse as I couldn’t fight the prince.” Luka said. “All I wanted was to see you happy Marienette.”  
Marienette wailed as she ran towards him, his ashes, to be precise. Prince Agreste tried to calm her and take her back to the carriage but she couldn’t just leave him there!  
Marienette cried and cried throughout the night. It was already dawn.  
The first ray of sun embraced Marienette as she finally looked up. Suddenly she saw ruffling in the ashes as something rose up high. It was a beautiful man with wings of fire. He sore up in in the sky before finally landing in front of her.  
“Marienete.” he said. “You did it! You broke my curse!”  
“Lu-Luka?”  
“In flesh!” he laughed  
“Oh my goodness! Weren’t you a dragon?” Adrien asked.  
“Yeah well, it’s a long story.” Luka said. “I guess it’s late now, you two should be leaving.”  
“Yes Marinette, he’s right. Let’s go.”  
“I am not going anywhere.” Marinette said softly.  
“What are you saying Marinette?” Luka and Adrien both gasped.  
“I said, I am not going anywhere.”  
“But why? This is your destiny Marinette. You can’t change it.”  
“Prince Adrien” Marinette said softly. “You are the bravest, kindest and most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”  
“I could say the same about you, m’lady.” Adrien smiled.  
“But a girl doesn’t always want the best. Sometimes, she wants what her heart desires. Sometimes she wants someone who she thinks she can make the best.”  
“If that’s what you want, I won’t try to stop you from getting it, Princess.” Adrien said calmly.  
“Thank you, Prince.” Marinette smiled.  
The prince climbed on his horse and rode away to the foreign land.  
Marinette and Luka looked at each other, both crying. Wiping the tears, Marinette crashed her lips into Luka’s and in that moment they were both taken to a fantasy land where they were alone. Just the two of them dancing to the melody of their breath.  
And that’s how Luka and Marinette had a story filled with thorns and roses, tears and laughs, but most importantly, it was filled with Love, true love. Marinette saw light in Luka’s darkness and she decided to become its source and fill his life with the light.  
But now you must be wondering how the curse was broken? Luka was despised by all but one day, he found someone who loved him truly. It was the Marinette’s love, along with the comet passing by that caused the miracle. Luka rose as a phoenix and lived happily with his young lady.


End file.
